


Star Wars Day

by Jake_Matthews



Series: Avengers One Shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rare Pairings, Star Wars Day, Star Wars Virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_Matthews/pseuds/Jake_Matthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate Star Wars Day, Tony decrees that the Avengers must have a marathon of all six movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Day

It was near the end of April that Tony realised Steve, Bucky and Thor had never seen Star Wars, and since Star Wars Day was fast approaching, he made plans to celebrate it with the Avengers. He bought an assortment of Star Wars themed t-shirts and insisted that everyone wear one for the whole day, which they would spend marathon-ing all six movies. He invited Pepper, Rhodey and Sam to join them, but Sam was the only one who took him up on the offer. Pepper had a company to run and had 'no time for your ridiculous party', whereas Rhodey was absolutely gutted that War Machine had already been booked to protect the president overseas on May 4th.

Tony brought them all into the living room to select a t-shirt already wearing his, which had a labelled diagram of the X-wing on it. Bruce looked through the options and picked out a black t-shirt that read 'May the mass times acceleration be with you'. 'A science-pun for the science-bro'. Natasha picked a shirt with a picture of an Ewok, while Clint leapt on a pair of t-shirts bearing the slogan 'Han shot first' with a picture of Han Solo looking tough as hell, and insisted on Sam wearing one while he wore the other. 'Matching shirts for the love-birds'. This just left Steve, Bucky and Thor looking at the mass of t-shirts. Thor picked up a t-shirt proclaiming 'It's a trap!' under a picture of Admiral Ackbar, and slipped it over his head uncertainly. Steve grabbed a t-shirt at random, a large image of Darth Vader's helmet made up of various images from the films, and seeing Bucky's completely lost expression grabbed another and threw it into Bucky's arms. Bucky pulled it on without even looking. It had the original poster art printed on the front.

"Alright, everyone's got their t-shirts, now let's watch some films!" Tony said, practically bouncing with excitement. "First up, episode one." Clint groaned as they piled onto the sofas, pushing Sam into a seat before snuggling down on his lap.

"Do we _have_ to watch Phantom Menace? Do you really want that to be their initiation to Star Wars? Jar Jar Binks?" the archer moaned, leaning back over the arm of the chair to address Tony.

"We're watching them in sequence, no protests. Turn your hearing aids off if you don't want to deal with Binks." Tony sat himself on the arm of the other sofa, next to Bucky, who seemed to be trying to distance himself from Steve and Thor. The blonde couple were snuggled closely, a PDA waiting to happen. Tony eyed them suspiciously. "You two aren't gonna be too distracted to pay attention are you? Or do I need to separate you?"

Steve turned his head to glare at Tony, and Thor said, "Don't worry Stark, we'll pay attention. Although if this Jar Jar Binks is as dire as Barton claims, surely we can be excused for providing a little distraction for each other?" Tony snorted, glanced over to check that Bruce and Natasha were settled on the other side of the love birds, then turned to the TV screen and instructed Jarvis to play the movie.

Much to Clint's annoyance, Steve and Thor did not instantly hate Jar Jar. Steve claimed he could 'see how he could appeal to kids' and Thor found him rather amusing, and claimed the Gungans reminded him of a race on a far off planet he'd visited often, though considerably more intelligent. When challenged about their intelligence, he merely pointed out their underground city and the transport they loaned to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. 'They may seem oafish in their actions, but they have some impressive technology.' That statement had Bruce and Tony avidly debating Gungan technology until Bucky leant his head on Tony's leg and murmured, "Thought you wanted me to watch this film," which had Tony shushing everyone immediately as he dropped his hand to play with Bucky's hair.

They paused briefly between Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones while Clint raced to the kitchen to make popcorn, and everyone else complained and debated about the quality of the film. As he returned laden with popcorn and other snacks Clint said, "At least they fixed Yoda for the Blu-ray. The puppet was demonic," which caused more delays as Steve insisted on being shown a picture of the demonic Yoda puppet.

At some point during Attack of the Clones Tony ended up slipping from his perch on the arm of the sofa, and instead was squished between the arm and Bucky, who found himself pressed closer to Steve. Steve tried to move closer to Thor and allow Bucky a little more space, and ended up being pulled onto his lover's lap. This gave Bucky and Tony more room to spread out a bit, but Bucky only moved over enough for Tony to sit properly on the seat, and remained pressed closer than necessary, which brought a smile to Tony's face.

By Darth Sidious' fight with Mace Windu (who 'looks a bit like Fury' as Steve observed) in Revenge of the Sith, Bucky and Tony were holding hands, Tony tracing the edges of the plates on Bucky's metal hand. As Sidious threw Windu from the window, Bucky whispered to Tony, "I see why you love these films so much, this is awesome."

"Wait until we get to the originals, they're even better," was Tony's murmured response, before Clint shushed him from his place in Sam's arms.

When Darth Vader was revealed with his mask, Steve's jaw dropped and he looked down at his shirt. "I'm wearing the bad guy shirt?" he moaned, only to be shushed by everyone else.

They ordered pizza between trilogies, ten large pizzas between the eight of them, plus two large portions of chips and some garlic bread. With two supersoldiers and an Asgardian in the mix, it was more likely that there would be not enough food than that there would be an excess. After missions when Bruce had Hulked out they'd double the chips and garlic bread, and have two extra pizzas. And that was normally without Sam around.

They decided not to start A New Hope until the pizza had arrived, lest it turn up during a particularly intense moment of the film. While they waited they chatted about the prequel trilogy, and Steve moaned about having a bad guy on his t-shirt. But as Bucky pointed out, "at least you didn't give me the bad guy shirt." Steve flinched at the idea that he could have unwittingly given Bucky a shirt depicting the bad guy, given the whole Winter Soldier thing.

When the pizza arrived they all settled into their seats, most of them having got up to stretch their legs in the break. Jarvis played the next movie, and the start of the music silenced the last of Steve's chatter. When they reached the scene with Han and Greedo, Clint tensed up a bit, furious before the event. When the shots were fired and Greedo fell dead, Bucky's bark of laughter startled everyone. Tony paused the film and shot him a querying look.

"How do you miss a shot at that range?! I could make that shot in my sleep - hell I could've made that shot blindfolded with my left hand back in the 30's! This guy is supposed to be a bounty hunter?! How do you make a living out of something you're that bad at?!" Steve couldn't keep the grin from his face, happy to see Bucky be himself again, and everyone else was gawping at Bucky, stunned by his sudden outburst of laughter. Clint was the first to recover.

"He doesn't make a living from it, he just got killed." Bucky chuckled some more, and Tony explained to the Star Wars virgins how that scene had originally played out. By the time he'd finished Bucky had recovered and everyone was ready to continue. After hitting play, Tony snuggled deeper into Bucky's shoulder.

Obi-Wan's death seemed to strike a chord with everyone, much harder than ever before. It was the first time any of them had seen the film since Coulson's death, and for Steve and Thor it also held the added reminder of watching men they cared for as brothers fall seemingly to their deaths. Even having Bucky back, Steve still felt the loss hard in his heart, especially with him so different after Hydra, and Thor had now lost Loki twice over. Villain he may have been, Thor loved his brother.

When they started Empire Strikes back, Bucky and Steve both shivered and snuggled closer to Tony and Thor at the sight of Hoth. Cryofreeze and seventy years in the Arctic had left the supersoldiers with a severe dislike of the cold. Thor informed them all that Hoth was 'much prettier than Jotunheim, and it's inhabitants far less dangerous'. Clint challenged this at the arrival of the Wampa, but Thor simply stated, 'Loki was of Jotunheim'. Clint could hardly argue with that.

The words carbon freezing brought a small whimper from Bucky's throat, and Tony pulled him closer. Bucky would later deny the whimper ever occurring, but he was glad of Tony's comfort.

Everyone was getting rather sleepy as they neared the end of Return of the Jedi, but that didn't stop Bucky and Clint cheering when the Ewoks joined the battle. Bucky claimed that the Ewoks reminded him of skinny Steve, except tougher, which prompted Steve to half-heartedly throw a cushion at him from his position in Thor's arms.

No one fell asleep before the conclusion of the film, but by the end of the credits Natasha had drifted off, curled in her corner of the sofa, and Steve was sleeping soundly in Thor's arms. Bruce had shuffled off to bed right at the start of the end credits, and Clint tugged Sam back to his room not long after. As Jarvis turned the TV off, Thor got to his feet, carefully carrying his sleeping lover bridal-style back to his room. Tony and Bucky got to their feet too, and glanced over at Nat.

"Should we...?" Tony began.

"I'm not touching her." Bucky took a step away from her for dramatic effect. Tony grinned.

"Fair point. So..."

"Thanks for today, it was fun." Tony grinned, blushing slightly. Bucky stepped closer, smiling. Tony looked up at him, surprised by the closeness. Bucky leant down for a kiss, and Tony's heart skipped a beat.

Hours later, Tony snuggled up to Bucky in his bed, and murmured, "'M glad you like Star Wars..." before drifting off to sleep for the first time in days.


End file.
